Call of Duty 2
Call of Duty 2 is een first-person shooter welke plaatsvind tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Het is het tweede deel in the Call of Duty serie. Het is het vervolg van Call of Duty en is in Nederland voor het eerst uitgebracht op 25 oktober 2005 voor de PC, 15 november 2005 voor de Xbox 360 en 13 juni 2006 voor de Mac OS X. Het is ontwikkeld door Infinity Ward en uitgegeven door Activision. Het werd heruitgegeven in Call of Duty: The War Collection als onderdeel van een bundel. Verhaallijn Russische campagne Het verhaal begint in Moskou waar privaat Vasili Ivanovich Koslov samen met zijn kameraden van het 13de Guards Rifle Divisie wordt getraind door Commisar Letlev. De training wordt onderbroken door een Duitse invasie. De groep verslaat de Duitsers en vernietigt een Panzerwerfer. Onder leiding van Luitenant Leonov gaan door naar Stalingrad, waar ze meer Duitsers bevechten en een Duits hoofdkwartier vernietigen. Hierna worden ze opgedragen een vernielde telefoonlijn te repareren. Op de missie ondervinden ze veel weerstand, met onder andere drie Panzer tanks. Ze vernietigen de tanks en repareren de lijn. Hierna worden ze opgedragen om verschillende vijandelijke locaties in te nemen, welke zijn opgesteld rond een treinstation. Het team, met privaat Koslov, moet een aanval plegen op deze locaties. Ze komen hier door zich te verplaatsen via ongebruikte pijpleidingen. Ze nemen het treinstation in en de Duitsers beginnen een tegenaanval. Na de tegenaanval afgeweerd te hebben, verplaatsen de Russen zich uit het treinstation om de overige locaties in te nemen. Ze vernietigen een tank en elimineren de rest van de Duitse aanwezigen in de buurt van het station. Hierna verplaatsen de Russen, geleid door Luitenant Dmitri Volsky, zich om de binnenstad van Stalingrad aan te vallen. Hier beginnen ze met het ontruimen van woningen en het uitschakelen van een tank. Privaat Koslov dekt zijn kameraden met een machinegeweer wanneer zij een munitie depot vernietigen. Ze verplaatsen zich om het stadhuis in te nemen en ondervinden veel weerstand. Nadat de Russen het stadhuis ingenomen te hebben, beginnen de Duitsers een tegenaanval. Privaat Koslov biedt ondersteuning als scherpschutter vanaf de gebouwen en ze drijven de Duitsers weg. De Duitsers trekken zich terug en de Russen vieren hun overwinning. Engelse campagne De soldaten van de 7th Armored Division, inclusief Sgt. John Davis, Cpt. Price and Pvt. MacGregor vallen een Duitse ammunitie depot in het noorden van Egypte vlakbij El Alamein. Om het depot te bereiken moeten ze hun weg vechten door loopgraven en door bunkers te klaren. Bij het bereiken van het depot vernietigen zij verschillende ammunitie voorraden en brandstofvaten. Na het vernietigen van het depot klaren zij nog één vijandelijke bunker om vijandelijke inlichtingen te verkrijgen. Hierna ontmoeten ze elkaar buiten de bunker en maken zich klaar om naar een nabijgelegen stad te gaan waar hun bondgenoten zware weerstand ondervinden. De soldaten begeven zich naar de stad in vrachtwagens en ondervinden de aanwezigheid van de vijand. De Duitsers geven verschillende tegenaanvallen, maar de soldaten weten deze te weerstaan. Nadat de Duitsers tanks gebruiken, krijgt Sgt. Davis de opdracht om de tanks te spotten voor de artillerie. Hierdoor worden de tanks vernietigd en trekken de Duitsers zich terug. Britse Mk VI Crusader tanks arriveren om de 7th Armored te versterken. Door deze tanks als cover te gebruiken, kunnen de soldaten te voet hun weg banen door de woestijn, de tunnels vrijmaken en de bemanning van de Flak guns uitschakelen. Na het vrijmaken van de laatste bunker, nemen de soldaten een Duitse communicatie centrum in om het hoofdkwartier te laten weten dat ze hun missie volbracht hebben. Na hun missie bij El Alamein, vertrekt de 7th Armored naar El Daba in Egypte. Tijdens de rit worden ze aangevallen door Duits vliegverkeer. Bij aankomst in de stad ondervinden ze zware weerstand. Bij het begeven door de stad, schakelen ze de bemanning van verschillende Flak guns uit en gebruiken vijandelijke radio om luchtsteun in te roepen. Hierna zetten ze de gevechten door de stad voort om vijandelijke inlichtingen te bemachtigen. Dit lukt hen en ze vieren het met wijn. Tank Commandant David Welsh, ook van het 7th Armored, is in Libië in 1943. Fox en Baker compagnie banen hun weg door de woestijn, waar ze open terrein, rotsen en dorpjes tegen komen. Ze vernietigen vele Duitse tanks en Flak 88 artillerie en doden vele Duitse infanterie. Sgt. Davis, Kap. Price en Pvt. MacGregor worden vastgezet in een gebouw in Toujane, Tunesië door een bewapende auto. Ze verlaten het gebouw via de achterkant en vermoorden de Duitsers die zo tegenkomen. Om te kunnen ontsnappen vorderen ze de bewapende auto. Terwijl Pvt. MacGregor rijdt, bediend Sgt. Davis het geweer. Ze komen verschillende tanks, bemande vrachtwagens en Panzerschrecks tegen. Ze worden onder vuur genomen en de auto wordt uiteindelijk inoperabel, waardoor Sgt. Davis, Kap. Price en Pvt. MacGregor te voet verder moeten. Ze hergroeperen met de 7th Armored en verlaten de stad in transportvrachtwagens. De volgende dag komen ze terug met versterking, inclusief verschillende Crusader tanks. Eén van de tanks wordt echter vernietigd en ze vervolgen hun weg vechtend door Toujane. Ze vernietigen velerlei Duitse Flak guns en daarna nemen ze een moskee in. Na de inname beginnen de Duitsers een tegenaanval, maar ze trekken zich terug wanneer meer Britse tanks arriveren. Drie weken later valt de 7th Armored Matamata, Tunesië, aan. Ze betreden de stad in vrachtwagens, maar één van de vrachtwagens ontploft en ze worden gedwongen te voet verder te gaan. De Duitsers hebben een hinderlaag opgesteld met Panzerschrecks, maar de Britten weren ze af en vervolgen hun weg door de stad. De Duitsers blijven aanvallen, en de Britten vragen om extra wapens en infanterie, maar er is niet meteen een antwoord. Ze blijven vechten en wanneer ze worden aangevallen door een half-track krijgen ze ondersteuning van een tank. De tank wordt echter heel snel vernietigd en vervolgen ze hun weg weer ter voet. Uiteindelijk komen ze op een plein waar ze eerst verschillende Duitse infanterie moeten uitschakelen, waarna Davis een Flakvierling moet bedienen om verschillende Duitse vliegtuigen neer te halen. Wanneer dit gedaan is doorzoeken ze het gebied voor vijandelijke inlichtingen en maken zich klaar om te vertrekken uit de stad. Meer dan een jaar na de missie in Matamata is de 7th Armored Division in Frankrijk. Hun missie houdt in het redden van enkele Amerikaanse oorlogsgevangenen in Belot, vlakbij Caen. Ze ondervinden Duitse tegenstand terwijl ze hun weg banen door een boomgaard en in de stad. In de stad is veel mortiervuur en de eenheid vervolgt hun weg om de bemanningen uit te schakelen. Bij het vinden van de krijgsgevangenen, nemen ze zelf twee Duitse gevangenen. Wanneer ze erachter komen dat ze de krijgsgevangenen niet kunnen vervoeren, zend Kap. Price Sgt. Davis en Pvt. MacGregor om een Duitse vrachtwagen die hij eerder had gezien. Ze nemen de truck en rijden terug naar de gevangenen terwijl de Duitsers hen aanvallen met onder andere een Tiger tank, die Sgt. Davis vernietigd met een Panzerschreck. Als ze arriveren bij de krijgsgevangenen, laden de Britten hen in. Na het redden van de krijgsgevangenen gaat de 7th Armored op weg naar Caen en komen in het dorp Anetoville. Ze krijgen de opdracht om een kruising te bewaken zodat hun konvooi kan passeren, waarbij sgt. Davis een Tiger tank uitschakelt. Gaandeweg door het dorp ontruimen ze verschillende huizen en komen ze machinegeweren en half-tracks tegen. Wanneer de kruising veilig is, komen de Duitsers met een zware tegenaanval. Wanneer het lijkt dat de Duitsers de overhand krijgen, krijgen de Britten hulp van de Royal Air Force. Ze hergroeperen op de kruising, waar hun konvooi passeert. De 7th Armored gaat met het konvooi mee en arriveren in het dorp St. Louet. Hier ondervinden wederom heftige tegenstand waarbij een Tiger tank vele van hun Shermans uitschakelt. Na het verslaan van de Duitsers nemen ze één van hun veldhoofdkwartieren in. De 7th Armored verplaatst zich naar Amaye sur Seulles, Frankrijk, waar ze de opdracht hebben om nog een veldhoofdkwartier in te nemen. Er is veel mortiervuur en ze verplaatsen zich door het dorp om het mortiervuur uit te schakelen. Hierna gaan ze door om het veldhoofdkwartier in te nemen. Het veldhoofdkwartier is verdedigd met vele Duitse troepen en MG42's. Ze krijgen het voor elkaar om het veldhoofdkwartier in te nemen, maar al gauw zenden de Duitsers een hevige tegenaanval. De Britten vragen om versterking via de radio, maar ze krijgen het antwoord dat dit enige tijd zal duren en in de tussentijd moeten ze het veldhoofdkwartier verdedigen tegen de Duitsers. Ze houden stand en wanneer de versterking arriveert, feliciteert Kap. Price zijn mannen met de overwinning. Amerikaanse campagne Aftiteling Missies Russische campagne * The Winter War: Red Army Training Demolition * "Not One Step Backwards!": Repairing the Wire The Pipeline * Fortress Stalingrad: Downtown Assault City Hall Comrade Sniper Engelse campagne * The Battle of El Alamein: The Diversionary Raid Holding The Line Operation Supercharge The End of the Beginning * The Tank Squadrons: * Rommel's Last Stand: * The Battle of Caen: Amerikaanse campagne * D-Day: * Hill 400: * Crossing the Rhine: Personages * Privaat Vasili Ivanovich Koslov, het speelbare personage in de Russische campagne. Vasili neemt deel aan het gevecht om Stalingrad. * Luitenant Dimitri Volsky, de officier die het commando heeft over Vasili's peloton in de Russische campagne. * Sergeant John Davis, een speelbaar personage in de Engelse campagne. Davis neemt deel aan het gevecht in Noord-Afrika en hij helpt bij het heroveren van Caen in Normandië. * Privaat MacGregor, een Schotse soldaat die naast Davis vecht in de Britse missie. * Kapitein Price, al eerder bekend van Call of Duty, vecht naast MacGregor en Davis in de Engelse campagne. * Commandant David Welsh, een speelbaar personage in de Engelse campagne. Welsh is de commandant van een Crusader tank in de campagne in Noord-Afrika. Prestaties Multiplayer De Call of Duty 2 PC multiplayer server kan een maximum van 64 spelers bevatten. Op de Xbox 360 voor Xbox LIVE is het speler limiet 8 spelers. Er is een totaal van 13 officiële maps, waarvan 3 nagemaakt zijn voor de originele Call of Duty met verschilllende aanpassingen. Call of Duty 2 voor de Xbox 360 was één van de meest populaire online games voor deze spelbesturing in de eerste twee jaar van zijn uitkomst. De maps in Call of Duty 2 variëren van Normandië, Afrika en Rusland tijdens de winter. Er zijn twee teams de Allies (Geallieerden) en de Axis (Asmogendheden), en elk team kan kiezen uit een variatie van map-gerelateerde wapens. Afhankelijk van de map zullen de geallieerden bestaan uit de Amerikanen, Britten en Russen. Call of Duty 2 heeft geen bestuurbare voertuigen of vaste basissen, wat wel zo was in Call of Duty: United Offensive. Hierop werd veel kritiek gegeven, waarbij werd gezegd dat Call of Duty 2 en vervolg had moeten zijn van Call of Duty: United Offensive, en niet van het eerste Call of Duty deel. Spel modus * Deathmatch * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * Search and Destroy * Headquarters Multiplayer levels Trivia * Call of Duty 2 is het eerste Call of Duty spel waarbij gewonde tegenstanders hun pistolen gebruiken wanneer zij op de grond liggen. * Dimitri Petrenko, één van de Russische soldaten, is één van de hoofdpersonen in Call of Duty: World at War. * Eén van de Russische soldaten heeft de naam Yuri Gagarin. Historisch gezien was Yuri Gagarin de eerste kosmonaut en mens in de ruimte. * Er zijn veel meer Britse levels dan Amerikaanse of Russische. * Dit is het eerste Call of Duty PC spel dat de M3 Grease Gun en de PPS-42 bevat. * Dit is het eerste Call of Duty spel waarbij de gezondheid van de speler vanzelf weer optimaal wordt. In het eerste Call of Duty spel gebeurde dit nog met heelsystemen. * Als de speler cheatcodes gebruikt in "give all," intypt, kan het voorkomen dat hij een pistool krijgt genaamd "Default Weapon" welke gevormd is als een paard. * Het menu van Call of Duty 2 lijkt op het ''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory's'' start menu. Videos thumb|left|300 px|Call of Duty 2 Trailer de:Call of Duty 2 el:Call of Duty 2 en:Call of Duty 2 es:Call of Duty 2 fr:Call of Duty 2 ja:コール オブ デューティ2 pl:Call of Duty 2 pt-br:Call of Duty 2 ru:Call of Duty 2 sv:Call of Duty 2 uk:Call of Duty 2 zh:使命召唤2 Categorie:Games Categorie:Call of Duty 2